The Dixon's Days
by carylshipper4life
Summary: This is a prompt idea from HistoryBuff101, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted or had in mind but it's the best I had:/ If I make this a mul-ti fic then I plan on having them meet with Rick and them and etc. We talked about it so I guess you know. Anyway, I don't own TWD or any characters (wish I did) but anyway let me know what you think.


_**The Dixon's Days**_

"_Wake up!" Merle's voice peered through Daryl's sheets. It was still morning and Daryl didn't feel like getting up, especially since it was a Sunday and he didn't have to go in to work. So he pulled his sheets tighter over his head, "Damnit get your fucking ass up now! Or I will drag you out!" Daryl let out a grown and pulled the sheets from over his head and glared at Merle, "What is your damn problem? I'm tryin to sleep!" Merle looked at him and nodded his head toward the door, "Get up and hurry! Get your shit and come on!" and Merle left Daryl's bedroom. Daryl could hear Merle throwing shit in the next room, he looked at his alarm clock and it read "8:00" but it kept flashing on and off. Daryl looked at it confused and then noticed that his fan was off, "What the hell?" Daryl said to himself as he slowly got out of bed. _

_The floor was cold under his feet as he walked toward the bathroom, he needed to piss and then he would throw on something to wear. After he pissed he tried to flush the toilet but it wouldn't work, he then walked to the sink and tried turning it on.. no luck. Daryl signed as he left the bathroom, something was deffinatly up he just didn't know what. He figured that Merle had forgot to pay the water and light bill, because most times that's what happens. Daryl shook his head as he throws on a shirt and grabs him a pair of pants, he then grabs his boots and quickly pulls them on. He then heads out of his bedroom and downstairs where he figured Merle was._

"_Took you long enough! We have to leave." Merle greeted Daryl as soon as Daryl stepped off the last of the steps. Merle had on his vest and had a bag packed with stuff. He also had his shotgun. _

_Daryl looked at him as Merle shifted the bag that was on his shoulders, "What are you talkin bout men?" _

_Merle shook his head, "First of all, I'm not fucked up! You may think I am, but I'm not." Daryl nodded and Merle continued, "Ya' know how I always take a morning hunt? … well when I went out this morning I saw something.. I don't believe it myself.." he paused and looked at the bloody knife that was in his hand. This caused Daryl to back up a little, "It was Mr. Eddie, you know Pa's great friend? .. he was standing there, just standing there… lost… I walked up to him slowly and touched his shoulder.. then he turned around.." _

"_And?" Merle looked at Daryl, "He wasn't himself.. He had blood all over him and his right shoulder was missing! .. I know it sounds crazy, but that isn't the weirdest part! He came after me, fucker made me trip and sliced my hand open with the fucking knife! He started gowling or some shit and came after me.. So I did the only thing I knew, I stuck the knife through his eye."_

_Daryl's eyes grew wide with shock as he watched his brothers face, "Is that why were leaving? You killed a man?" _

_Merle looked up, "That wasn't no man.. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't human. It was like he was dead, but still alive? He tried killing me! I don't know what it was man… But the news… before it was shut off.. it was talking bout people reporting dead people rising and trying to kill! After that all the power and water went off and everyone's in the dark."_

_Daryl shook his head, "Your fool of it Merle! People dying and coming back to life and killing people? Do you hear yourself?" _

"_If you don't believe me look outside!"_

_Daryl pushed past Merle and walked to the window, he pulled the curtan back and peaked outside. It was their neighbor, Mrs. Williams. She was an older lady, really sweet and she has helped Merle and Daryl many times. Daryl watched her and she looked lost, like she didn't know where or what she was doing. Daryl pulled from the window and headed for the door, he wasn't going to let her stay out there. _

"_Daryl stop!" Merle grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look at him, "She isn't who she was…" _

_Daryl got lose from Merle's grip and swung the door open and ran outside. He headed toward her slowly, "Mrs. Williams? It's me… Daryl." Daryl watched as she slowly turned toward him. He took a step back when he saw the blood splattered all over the front of her night gown. She looked at Daryl and opened her mouth; she then began walking toward him and began making odd noises. Growling… she was growling at him and had her hands stretched out as she headed toward him. Daryl backed up and tripped over the shovel. He quickly picked it up and stood up, "Mrs. Williams I don't won't to use this… so please stop!" She kept on coming for him and that's when he swung. It sent her backwards, but she came after him again. He swung again and this time she landed on the ground. He watched as she tried getting up again and in that moment Daryl realized that she wasn't human anymore. He looked at her eyes and knew… he shook his head as he shoved the end of the shovel in her head. Blood spilled out and splattered his shirt. He backed up and dropped the shovel. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked toward Merle who was standing on the proch with his shotgun at the ready. He looked at Daryl "Told ya'." And headed back inside. _

_Daryl looked down at Mrs. Williams body one last time, was Merle right? Did the dead come back alive? He shook his head as he walked inside the house. He grabbed some shirts and pants and his buck knife and pistol. Then they both loaded the truck and took off. They wasn't sure where they was going, but Merle had said something bout the news saying go to Atlanta. _

_A/N_

_Sorry for the ending, felt right! Guys, this had been a prompt idea for over a year and I hate it that I just now did it. This is mostly about Merle and Daryl and how they got with the group and etc. I really don't think I will keep this going or this might just be the only chapter? Which do you think? End it or keep going? Please review and let me know. Thanks guys I love you all!_


End file.
